Haunted
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: Sawyer is being haunted by his past. And it's trying to kill him. Skate. Jate friendship. Jawyer friendship. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Haunted**

**Chapter 1 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOST.**

"Ahhhh." Kate heard a scream from the jungle. She ran out of her tent towards the scream. "Oh my gosh," Kate gasped. Sawyer was lying in the middle of the jungle unconscious. He was drenched in blood. Tears turned into sobs as she got closer to him. "Sawyer, you can't die on me. Please." She kneeled down to him and checked his pulse. "_He's still alive_, "she thought. She looked him over up and down. His shirt was open and you could see a big knife wound. There was a bloody knife next to Sawyer. _"Who would do something like this? What was he doing out here?_" Kate thought. She looked around and she saw footprints leading towards the others' camp. "Help me you have to help me." Kate could barely hear him. "Sawyer what did you say?" She leaned in closer his breathing started out slow. It picked up speed and they became fast short breaths. "Help me you have to-" cough cough cough. Sawyer was coughing up blood everywhere. "He's coming back for me. HELP ME! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you guys think!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"JACK!!!!" Kate screamed. Kate had just dragged Sawyer out of the jungle. Jack walked up the beach to the tent. "What? Oh my gosh. Kate, what happened?" Jack asked terror was all over his face. "I heard a scream from the jungle, um I ran out, and I saw him there. There were footprints heading towards the Others' camp and a knife. There was blood all over it. It was right near him." "Did Sawyer say anything?" "Yeah," Kate responded. "Yeah, he said 'He's coming back for me. Help me. You have to help me.' I don't know what that means. He passed out before I got a chance to ask him anything else." For the next couple of hours Kate helped Jack with Sawyer. "Kate, he's going to be okay," Jack said. "Yeah, I know. I just want to know who's after him and what they want with him." "We're gonna find that out when he wakes up." "Thanks Jack," Kate smiled. Jack smiled at her then he walked down the beach to go check on Sun.

_"Remember me? You killed me. Coldblood? You have to remember now. Well, what goes around comes around Sawyer." "What do you want from me?" "Your life." Suddenly Sawyer's heart started pounding out of his chest, and started sweating. Angry eyes of a heavy set man with a spear the size of Texas. Fear surrounded his body as he remembered who the man standing in front of him was. "Do you know- No better. Do you _want _to know what it feels like to be dead, Sawyer. I was shot in coldblood. It's your turn now. Your death will be slow and painful. Thats fair right?" and he laughed. Suddenly, Sawyer ended up against a tree. An arrow was shot through his heart. Gasping for air, Sawyer now knew what it felt like. Blood was gushing out of his chest. How ya feelin, Sawyer? You had enough? The man he killed pulled a rope over his neck. He pulled hard, and Sawyer couldn't breathe. The penalty of death was all around him. He couldn't escape the clutch of his punishment. It was finally his time. He instantly felt a burning sensation all around him. As he took his last breath, he prayed for redemption. _

"Help!!!!!!!" Sawyer screamed. "What's wrong?" Kate came in the tent. Sawyer woke up from his trance in a cold sweat. "Sawyer, What happened? Umm. Nothing. Just a nightmare, Kate." Sawyer gave a little smile. Kate looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" "You called me Kate." "That's your name isn't it?" then he got up very slowly and walked away. Sawyer walked to the jungle, his heart beating like a drum. He heard rustling sounds and footsteps. He was terrified. He couldn't breathe. He felt like someone was standing on his chest. His mouth was trembling as he said, "Who's there." Sawyer? Doc? You okay? Yeah, fine. What happened out there, in the jungle? I honestly don't remember. I went out there to take a leak and the next thing I knew I was back in my tent.

But he did remember. He very well remembered what had happened. He ended up with a knife wound the size of a snake on his chest. He didn't want to remember what had happened to him. But he couldn't forget. It was all to real to him. He remembered seeing nothing and suddenly being stabbed in the chest. He remembered seeing footsteps walking away but no one was there. The piercing feeling he felt when he was stabbed. The feeling of being left for dead. He remembered the blood gushing out of his chest. Screaming and crying for help and no one came. Gasping for air as his throat closed in. Blacking out. He couldn't explain what happened. He couldn't tell anyone what happened. It was just easier to tell everyone that he doesn't know what happened. A tear slid down his face as he thought about his near death experience. He thought about his dream, but that didn't make any sense to him. Something like that could never happen, right? He thought nothing could be worse than being stranded on an island but boy, was he wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Kate," Jack said as he caught up to her.

"Hey, Jack."

"Yeah, so I thought about something. I thought about how you said that the knife was near him and-"

"You think he did this to himself? I saw footprints leading back to the others' camp."

"Yeah I know, but those could've been someone else from earlier. I'm just saying that it could happen. It could be him. I asked him about it earlier and he told me he doesn't remember. Now it's possible that he doesn't remember, but it's also possible that he's lying to me. If it's not him, Kate, then we need to figure out who that is so we can help him. Okay? He won't tell me what's wrong so maybe he'll talk to you."

"Okay Jack. I'll talk to him."

Sawyer was running through the jungle, like the devil was on his tail. He heard noises coming from the bushes. "Who's there?" Sawyer didn't wait for an answer. He started running like someone was after him. He stopped to catch his breath and he heard another person coming. "Who's there?" This time he waited for an answer.

"It's me, Sawyer."

"What do you want from me?"

"Now I thought I already answered that question." The figure walked towards Sawyer and threw him on the ground. The man was coming towards him with an axe. Sawyer's heart was beating and sweat was pouring down his face. "It was a mistake. I didn't mean to kill you." "That's what they all say." Sawyer finally got a clear thought through his head. He remembered that he had his gun in his pants.

Sawyer pulled the gun out of his pants and started shooting. BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Sawyer! Who are you shooting at?" Kate asked.

Sawyer quickly turned around. "You don't see that?"

"See what? Sawyer, no one's there."

Sawyer looked back, and sure enough: no one was there. "I'm not crazy," he said as he walked away.

Kate walked after him. "Sawyer, what's going on? Why did you run from me?"

"I didn't know it was you."

"Who did you think it was, Sawyer?" When he didn't answer, Kate walked in front of him and looked into his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I can't take it back. What I did. Whatever I do. However much I apologize. I can't take it back. He's coming for me and he's not gonna forgive me. It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it. It was the wrong man. He didn't deserve to die." A look of guilt came over his face. The sound of regret was in his voice. He was genuinely sorry for what he did.

"Who-Who are you talking about, Sawyer?"

"The man I killed in Sydney. The night before I got on the plane."

* * *

**Please review and be brutally honest! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sawyer!" Kate called after him.

Sawyer didn't turn around. He kept walking back to camp.

"Sawyer, please! Talk to me!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kate watched as Sawyer walked down the beach.

So many thoughts spiraled around Kate's mind. Is he going crazy? Why won't he talk to me? Kate noticed Sun and Charlie, and walked over to them.

"Sun. Charlie. Have you guys seen Jack?"

"Yeah, he's talking to Claire." Sun said.

"Okay, thanks."

"Jack."

"See ya, Claire. Did you talk to him?" Jack asked her as they walked up the beach.

"Yeah. I saw him in the jungle. He was shooting at nothing."

"Who-or what did he 'think' he was shooting at, Kate?"

"He told me he killed a man in Sydney. That the man's trying to kill him."

"Do you believe him, Kate?"

Kate didn't respond.

"Kate?"

"It's kind of crazy to believe something like that. As much as I want to, I can't. I want to be there for him, but how can I do that without believing him."

"Maybe he's hallucinating. Stress, can cause it. Or he could be going insane. Guilt can definitely cause someone to go insane."

"Maybe you're right, Jack, but maybe you're wrong. What if this is really happening?"

"It's not logical, Kate. Something like that could _never_ happen."

"Just like seeing your dead father could never happen. Unless you were hallucinating." Kate said sarcastically.

Kate's words cut through Jack like a knife.

"Jack, why don't you talk to him later. Please."

"Alright," Jack answered hesitantly.

* * *

Sawyer was sitting in his tent, thinking about what happened. 

"Sawyer. Can we talk?"

"What about, Doc?"

"About what happened earlier with Kate."

"What? Kate's got you thinkin' I'm crazy, right?"

Jack hesitated for a second as he thought about the answer to this question. "Sawyer, what's going on."

"Nothing. You won't believe me. No one will believe me. So just drop it, okay?"

With that he walked away.

* * *

"WHERE ARE YOU??!!!" Sawyer screamed as he stomped through the muddy jungle. The rain was pouring so hard that you could barely hear. 

"So you're coming to me now?"

Sawyer quickly turned around.

"Did I startle you?" The man laughed.

"How long are going to keep this up? People are starting to think I'm crazy."

"Hmmm... Let's see. How long will I keep this up? Until I finish what I came here to do."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Apologizing to me isn't going to bring me back, Sawyer."

"Killing me isn't going to bring you back either."

"Yeah, but it'll feel good."

* * *

**Okay. Thank you reviewers! And a special shout out to SassyLostie. Thank you for your ideas. Please review people!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I had writer's block so this chapter might not be so good. But just review when you're done reading it. **

** Chapter 5**

"Sawyer, who are you talking to?" asked Kate.

"No-No one," Sawyer looked around. He wasn't there. "No one...Ka-Freckles."

"Wanna go for a walk? I need to talk to you."

"No! I can't he- he might find me. He can here me. He can see me, Kate." He whispered. Sawyer looked like he was deathly terrified. He was shaking with terror "I'm just gonna down to the beach."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll come-"

"No!" Sawyer cut her off, "He's gonna hurt you if you're with me."

Kate looked at Sawyer like he was crazy. "Sawyer, I don't see anyone."

Sawyer's face turned white. "He's standing right next to you." His voice was shaking as he whispered this to her. His sizzling blue eyes were locked on the space next to Kate. His hands were shaking as the man laughed as he held a gun to Kate's neck.

Sawyer slowly walked over to Kate and felt the space next to her. His hand went right through the man. "Oh my gosh," he muttered. "That's right, Sawyer." The man said as he laughed. The man knew exactly what Sawyer was thinking. "Only I can see him and only I can hear him."

"Sawyer. Sawyer."

Sawyer snapped out of his trance. Then he walked away.

Kate went to find Jack. "Jack. I believe you now. I think he's hallucinating."

"What did happened, Kate?"

"He was talking about the man hurting me, and how he couldn't walk in the jungle because he might find him. I didn't see anyone. again."

"I'm gonna talk to him, okay?

"Sawyer."

Sawyer was standing along the water.

"What happened in the jungle?"

"He's gonna kill me, Jack." he said.

"Kate said she didn't see anyone."

"Only I can see him."

Jack didn't respond.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"Sawyer."

"Ok. I get it. It's not possible that something like this would happen, but it is, Jack. It's happening. He's gonna kill me for what I did." Sawyer walked away.

"Wow."

* * *

**Please Review. Please Please Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't realized that it had been over a month since I had last updated it. Sorry! I was having writers' block until today so I wrote this today after I got home from school. Did anyone else start school yet? Review when you're done. BTW, i was watching the episode when the boar was attacking Sawyer, IDR what it was called. It might've been "Outlaws," but anyhoo, the guy that Sawyer killed for those of you who don't know, his name is Frank. So I'm gonna call him Frank and him or that guy or that man. Okay, but if you are confused, please tell me. Thanks!!! **

**Chapter 6**

Kate was walking along the shore to Jack. "Jack. What did he say?" She asked.

"He told me that he thinks he is going to be killed by that guy. Kate. Like I said before, nothing like this could ever happen. And before you say anything- yeah I did see my dead father. I probably _was _hallucinating. I hadn't slept in a while. Do you remember that? You drugged me?"

"Yeah, I remember, Jack. I don't care if you don't believe him. I just want to help him."

"I could give him a sedative. It'll help with the hallucinations."

"Okay, but remember. If he's not hallucinating, this is on you." Kate's voice began to grow louder. "This is going to be your fault, because you are too worried about what's logical. I believe him, Jack. You can give him the sedative, but when that doesn't help, I'm going to find a way to help him."

"Since when do I need your permission?"

A hurt look flashed across Kate's face, then she walked away.

* * *

A couple hours later, Jack was trying to find a sedative. 

Charlie walked up to him. "Jack, is it true?"

"Is what true, Charlie?"

"That Sawyer is now a member of the cuckoo club?"

Jack chuckled a little bit. "No, It's not."

"But I heard you and Kate-"

"It's not true, Charlie." Jack walked away with the sedative. Jack was trying to avoid rumors circulating around the island, even though he knew Charlie was right. Jack walked down the beach to where Sawyer was sitting.

"Sawyer."

"Doc."

"Take this. It'll help with the hallucinations."

"I'm not takin' it. I'm not hallucinating." Sawyer started yelling. "This is real! This is really happening to me. I'm sorry thast you're too worried about logic, but I'm going to die and you wanna give me a sedative!"

"Sawyer, just calm down. Take the sedative. It's going to be alright!" Sawyer grabbed the sedative from Jack, walked near the jungle, threw it, and walked to his tent.

_I give up, he's not going to listen to me, Jack thought._

Jack went to his tent to go to sleep.

_It was dark. It was thundering. It was raining. Sawyer was running through the jungle, soaking wet. His heart was pounding so hard that it hurt. He was screaming for help, but no one would come. He tripped and hit his knee on a rock. His knee shattered and was throbbing with pain. He was still screaming, but no one heard him. It was like no one was there. "I finally got you now. You can't run anywhere." He heard. Sawyer's heartbeat was kicked up a notch. It sounded like a drum. You could hear it from a mile away. He heard footsteps splashing in the mud. He was coming closer. Sawyer tried to crawl away, but the footprints kept getting louder. Sawyer pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming. This was reality. He was going to be killed. Sawyer screamed out pleas for help, but no one could hear him no matter how loud he screamed. Frank kept coming but then-_

_He didn't hear anything anymore. His heartbeat started to slow down. "Maybe he gave up." Sawyer thought. Suddenly he heard a noise in the distance. It was a buzzing noise. As it got closer, he realized it was a chainsaw. He was so scared that he couldn't breathe. He was trying to crawl away. He kept gasping for air as Frank came closer and held the chainsaw over his head. "Say goodbye, Sawyer!" Sawyer's screams weren't enough to save him. Frank thrashed the chainsaw threw Sawyer's head. You could hear the crack of his skull. Blood was sputtering everywhere as he slowly made his way down Sawyer's body. Frank kept going until Sawyer was completely ripped in half. The two halves of Sawyer were left lying in a pool of blood, left for everyone to see. "You could've saved him, but you didn't believe him." _

* * *

Jack woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. There was a pool of sweat underneath him. He had tried to wake up from that terrifying dream. It wouldn't let him. _That was some dream, he thought. _

Jack got dressed and walked out of his tent. He saw Kate and Sawyer talking. As soon as he saw Sawyer he saw what he saw in his dream. Sawyer ripped in half, his remains laying in a pool of blood. Looking at Sawyer made Jack sick to stomach. _That could never happen, he thought. This is just my mind playing tricks on me. _Jack tried to convince himself of this, but it all seemed too real. He couldn't convince himself that Sawyer was going to be fine. That Sawyer was hallucinating because he was traumatized. As much as he tried, he couldn't. Jack's heart started to beat faster as he heard footprints coming near him. He started to get scared. He turned around quickly, and no one was there. He heard whispers coming from the jungle. "_You could've saved him, but you didn't believe him."_

* * *

Review and tell me what you think please!!! If you have any suggestions tell me thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks SassyLostie, bonboni, and speckledgirl for reviewing! And everyone else for reading it. LOL. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Jack couldn't shake the image of his dream out of his head. It was starting to scare him. He was starting to believe Sawyer. He didn't want to tell him yet. He was trying to make sense out of it, but he couldn't. He didn't notice Sawyer, and he started to get scared. He looked around the beach and he saw him talking to Hurley. _Snap out of it, Jack. It was just a dream. _

"So," Jack jumped at the sound of her voice. "I see trying to give him a sedative didn't help," Kate said to him as she sat down. She sat down right in front of him and looked into his eyes. "What now?" Jack looked away.

"Jack. What's wrong?" Jack looked down and he started to think about the dream. He played out the dream in his mind. He was sitting right in front of it. He was thinking of the possibility of the dream actually happening. His face turned as white as a sheet. It was like he wasnt breathing. It was like nothing else around him existed.

"JACK!"

Jack came out of his trance. "Jack, what's wrong. And don't say nothing. What's wrong? What happened?"

Jack stayed quiet. Kate rolled her eyes and started to get up from the sand. "Wait." Kate sat back down and looked at Jack. "I'll tell you."

"Okay," Kate replied.

Jack took a deep breath before he started. To Kate, it seemed like an eternity. "I had a dream about Sawyer." Kate noticed Jack was starting to shake as he went on.

"Jack, you don't have to talk about if-"

"No. I will. I want to." Jack looked at Kate straight in the eyes. "He was running through the jungle. He was being chased-"

"By that guy?" Kate asked.

"Yeah."

"How did it end?"

"It ended with Sawyer ripped in half, laying in a pool of blood. His blood."

"Oh my God," Kate gasped.

"It was terrifying. I couldn't wake up from it."

Kate looked at Jack. "It was just a dream, though. Right? It doesn't mean it's going to happen. He'll be fine." _Why don't I believe that?_ she thought.

Jack shook his head. "It felt more real to me than anything. If this happens to Sawyer, it'll be my fault." Kate looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You could've saved him, but you didn't believe him. That was the end of my dream. I'm supposed to save him. If this is going to happen to him, I have to save him."

"Maybe it's just a dream. Maybe-"

"I'm not going to let him die, Kate!" Jack yelled.

The thought of Sawyer dying made Kate start to cry. She pictured what Jack had told her. Sawyer laying in a pool of blood. Ripped in half. Tears started to stream down her face. She put her hand on Jack's. Jack looked at her and she gave him a little smile. "_We're_ not going to let him die."

* * *

**Review and give suggestions if you have any. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, do you want me to tell him about your dream or do you wanna? Kate asked. They were still sitting in the sand. 

"I'll tell him. I should tell him. I just don't know how to say it. No one wants to hear that you had a dream that they are going to die." Jack looked down and sighed. "It's not exactly easy."

"Yeah..." Kate looked away and then down with sad eyes.

"Hey," Jack said with a soft voice. "It's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to him." Kate looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face. "You don't know that," her voice broke, "You don't know that we're gonna be able to help him. What if we can't? What if he dies?!" She said through sobs. Jack put his arm around her. "Kate. Listen to me," he said sternly. His voice grew softer, "I PROMISE that he won't die, alright? We are going to help him, and he's going to be just fine."

Kate leaned into Jack while she cried, and he put his arm around her. Kate knew that whatever happened, she would always have Jack. It would never be the same as what she has with Sawyer, because her feelings for Jack are completely platonic, but she knows that he will always be there for her.

"I'll tell him tomorrow, Kate." It was getting late and he wanted to have time to think about what he was going to tell Sawyer. He didn't want to drop a bomb on him. Jack walked Kate to her tent and then he walked to his and went to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and Jack was still thinking about how to tell Sawyer about his dream. He had gotten no sleep at all last night. He had to figure out a way to get it out without being too blunt. After a couple of hours of not coming up with anything, he decided to be blunt, straight to the point. He walked out of his tent and he saw Sawyer. He decided it was better to tell him now and get it over with. 

"Sawyer," Jack said.

"Doc."

Jack stood there for a while. His heart was beating so fast. He was afraid of how Sawyer would react.

"Doc…?" Sawyer asked with his eyebrows raised.

Jack snapped out of it. "Sorry. Um… I-I had a dream about you-"

Sawyer smirked, "A dream about me, huh? Well, I'm flattered Doc, but you know me, I don't roll that way."

Jack rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It wasn't _that _kind of dream, Sawyer," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Sawyer smirked, "Then what kind of dream was it?

Jack took a DEEP breath and he said, "I had a dream that you were killed. By that guy."

The smirk was wiped right off of his face. "Well, whoever said 'a dream is a wish your heart makes' was definitely on something," Sawyer said solemnly. He looked at Jack, "Dreams don't always come true."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but it felt extremely real. It was like I was really watching you die."

Sawyer looked down. His silence was deafening. Finally he said, "How'd I die?"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"I said, 'how'd I die'?

"You want to know how you died in my dream?"

"I've almost died before, why shouldn't he just finish me off next time he comes around here?"

"He's not going to because we're going to help you. Me and Kate. We're going to help you. You're going to be fine. You're not going to die."

"Thanks, doc." He said quietly.

Jack nodded and walked away.

* * *

Sawyer sat thinking about what Jack had told him. He was going to die. Maybe it was better that Jack didn't tell him how he was going to die. He'd worry about it too much. Sawyer had apologized to Frank so many times, but it just wasn't enough. Frank was set on getting his revenge, and nothing was going to change that.

Kate walked over to Sawyer.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, Freckles." Sawyer's blue eyes glistened as he smiled. His face lit up when he saw her. Like his face lights up when he sees her most of the time. A smile like that was something that she hadn't seen from him in a while.

Kate sat down in the sand next to him. "So did Jack talk to you?" Kate grimaced as she saw Sawyer's face fall. "Sorry."

"It's alright, Freckles. Yeah we talked. He told me about his dream. He didn't tell me how I'm gonna die. I don't wanna know anymore."

With a reassuring look Kate said, "You're not going to die, Sawyer." She was trying to convince herself as well as Sawyer that he wasn't going to die.

"He's come after me before, he'll come after me again," he said as he looked away from her.

Kate closed her eyes. When she opened them a tear slid down her face. "You're not gonna die, Sawyer," she said as more tears slid down her face. "You can't die, Sawyer." She looked into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Kate." Sawyer lifted her chin and he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Sawyer pulled her into a hug she put her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him, holding him close to her.

* * *

Jack was in his tent trying to figure out ways to help Sawyer. It was becoming extremely difficult, because there was no logical way to explain what was happening. If there is no way to explain it, then how can you help? It was bothering him. He thought about waiting for the next time Sawyer would be attacked. _That could be the time he dies. _He thought about what Sawyer and Kate told him. It was the man that Sawyer killed. He had to kill the man, but how do you kill something that's already dead?

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading and alerting. 

**Review or else and give suggestions if you have any. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Haunted: Chapter 9**

**Sorry, it took so long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed lol. **

* * *

Jack drew in a deep breath. He was agonizing over how to help Sawyer. He didn't know how to help him, but he was going to try. Jack walked into the jungle away from everyone else to clear his mind.

"Hello, Jack."

Jack turned around swiftly. He didn't see anything. "Hello. Who's there?" Suddenly, in front of Jack's eyes, he appeared.

"It's-It's you," Jack said in awe. He couldn't believe it. Even though he believed Sawyer, it was one of those see for yourself things.

"As nice as 'you' is, I prefer to be called Frank."

"Why-Why can I see you?" he asked in disbelief. "Sawyer said only he can see you."

"Silly Jack. Do you always believe everything that people tell you? Anyone can see me…but only if I want them to."

"So why now? Why do you let other people see you now?"

"Because I have a reason to," Frank laughed, "I'm only going to tell you once. Stay out of this, Jack. If you don't, you'll regret it. I can promise you that." Frank disappeared in front of Jack's eyes. His heart was beating intensely. Frank had just threatened him. He didn't know what you'll regret it meant, but it scared him.

* * *

He walked back onto the beach. Everyone noticed that his face was as white as a sheet.

"Jack, are you alright?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep." Claire nodded as Jack walked away. Jack was thinking about what had just happened in the jungle. He was completely terrified, but he wasn't going to let it get in the way of helping Sawyer. Well, he was going to try to not let it get in the way of helping Sawyer. He just needed to get his mind in the right place before anyone else started asking questions. The less anyone else knew the better.

* * *

"Sawyer." 

"Hey, boss. Is it time to play Ghostbusters?"

Jack chuckled a little bit. "Not quite. Uh, I talked to him."

A stunned look came over his face. "Really? I thought only I could see him?"

"He said that anyone can see him if he wants them to."

"How was the little demon? Did you give him my best?" Sawyer asked as he was playing with his gun.

"Sawyer…I really don't know what to do."

Sawyer looked up at Jack. "Neither do I, but that's why we're gonna figure it out together, right…? We gotta share the brain power, Jack-o," he said pointing to his brain.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, Sawyer," he said as he walked away. He didn't understand how Sawyer could be nonchalant about this, and it worried him.

* * *

"Hey, Sawyer."

"Freckles." He smiled at her and his face lit up. She sat down next to him, and she leaned into him. They sat in silence for a while. Sawyer looked down at Kate. She was staring at Sawyer's feet.

"What's wrong, Freckles?" He asked gently.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"Well, you're staring at my feet and I wouldn't exactly call my feet sexy."

She laughed, but then she got quiet again. "Are you scared?" She asked almost in a whisper.

"To death." Kate looked at him, intensity showing in her face, and a sad, but cold glare in her eyes. "Don't joke like that, Sawyer."

Sawyer sighed. "I'm not joking, Freckles." He looked at her with sad eyes.

* * *

"Jack." 

Jack looked up. "Sawyer."

Sawyer sat down next to Jack. "He's…Frank's not gonna give up, until he gets what he wants."

"What are you saying, Sawyer."

He looked down and he sighed. "I'd rather die then have to go through this anymore."

"No, Sawyer."

"Jack, think about it. There's nothing we can do. How do you kill something that's already dead? Jack, you can't. You can't kill something that's already dead."

"Sawyer, you'll be fine." Jack sighed as he got up and walked away.

* * *

"Kate, I saw him. I saw Frank."

"What?!" She said as she whirled around. "I thought only Sawyer could see him."

"He said only if he wants them to see them."

"Well, what did he say?" She asked.

He opened his mouth to tell her, but he stopped. "Nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing, Jack? I don't believe you."

"It was nothing important, Kate." He said as he walked away.

* * *

**I think Sawyer was OOC a little bit. I didn't like this chapter at all, but I had to post it because I had complete writer's block. So please review and tell me how I did. ** **There will probably be one or two more chapters. And if I get ideas I can probably do more than one or two more chapters. Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haunted: Chapter 10**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you bonboni for your help! Oh yeah, Sawyer's OOC in this chapter. Don't worry he's supposed to be. **

* * *

Kate walked into Sawyer's tent. "Sawyer, get up. Stop moping around. Let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the tent. 

"Where are we going, Freckles?"

"You'll see." She smiled at him. Sawyer sighed. How could he refuse?

"Lead the way, Xena."

As they walked along, Sawyer heard a waterfall. He closed his eyes and laughed.

"I'll take that as a thank you?"

"Yeah," He said as he took of his shirt. Five minutes later they were splashing around in the water like little kids forgetting everything that had happened. An hour later they got out.

"Thanks, Freckles." He smirked.

"Yeah, you're welcome." She said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "Let's go, Sawyer."

Sawyer chuckled as they were walking. "Somethin' funny, Sawyer?" Kate asked as she looked around.

"No...Yes. Are we lost, Freckles?"

"No...I just lost the trail." Sawyer smirked at her. "Yeah, okay. We're lost."

Sawyer took a deep breath. "Lost," he muttered. "Terrific."

"Well, I don't see you helping," Kate said jokingly.

"I'm not a tracker like you and Mr. Clean are so forgive me for not being Tarzan and swinging from trees and vines and being able to lead you out of the jungle...let's go, Princess."

They trudged on for a while, and then it started to rain. "Great," Sawyer mumbled. Kate grinned at him. "Come on," she said as she pulled him along. Sawyer stopped walking.

"Sawyer," Kate groaned. "What are you doing?"

"I have to pee."

"Fine..." Sawyer went behind some trees and he did his business. He came back from peeing and he looked around for Kate.

"Freckles!" He looked around some more. "Come on, Freckles, this isn't funny! Kate!" He walked further into the jungle. _Oh my God, _he thought. He ran over to her. She was on the ground covered in blood. Stabbed right in the heart. "Kate," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Sawyer turned around quickly. Sawyer started to get up and run. He ran as fast as he could through the jungle. "Whoa!" he said as he fell onto the ground. It was as if he ran into something invisible, but suddenly it appeared in front of him.

"Don't run away from me, Sawyer. Face your demons," Frank said with an evil grin on his face. Sawyer got up and ran again, but it hurt as he ran because he fell so hard on the ground.

"Ahh!!!" He screamed as he was thrown against a tree.

"There's no running from me, Sawyer." Sawyer held onto the tree as he started to get up. He was extremely dizzy from hitting his head on the tree. He got back up and he started to run through the jungle again. He ran faster and he tripped over a rock, spraining his ankle.

He gritted his teeth and he groaned in pain. He slowly started to get up, but Frank pushed him back down. He had a metal bar in his hand. Sawyer's eyes grew wide.

"Say goodbye, Sawyer. For good. I'm not playing this game anymore." Frank raised the metal bar in his hand and he slammed it into Sawyer's kneecap. "Ahh!" Sawyer tried to inch away from Frank with his hands.

"Sawyer. You seriously think that you're going to get away? Bye!" A gunshot went off missing Sawyer's heart. Frank was letting Sawyer bleed out like Frank bled out. Sawyer's vision started going in and out. He started gasping for air. Sawyer looked up at Frank. A tear trickled out of his eye. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Sawyer bolted up from the sand. The dream was so real, he couldn't believe it. He was freezing, he was shaking, and he was sweating. He picked up a shirt that was lying on the ground and he went to go find Kate. 

He saw her walking down the beach and he ran over to her. He threw his arms around her, holding her tight. "Kate, Kate. You're okay." Kate was taken aback by his random outburst of affection.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are _you _okay?" She asked completely disturbed.

He nodded furiously. "Yeah-Yeah I'm-I'm fine. Have you seen Jack?"

"I think he's in the jungle. Come on."

"No!" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear him. "No, we can't go, Kate-Freckles."

"Sawyer, it'll be fine."

"He's gonna kill you, and then he's gonna kill me. We can't go."

She looked down at the sand. That's not exactly something that you want to hear. She looked back up at him. "Did you have another dream?"

He nodded. "Come on, Sawyer. We gotta go find Jack."

"No!" He yelled and then he walked off.

_Oh my God, _she thought. She ran off to the jungle to go find Jack.

* * *

**Hopefully that was better than last chapter. So as you can tell, I'm not ending this right now. Tell me what you thought!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haunted Chapter 11**

**Thanks for the reviews and those who just read. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out, but I had writers' block on this story for a while. This is a short chapter! :(**

**And I figured out a way to end it, with how I went last chapter. I wasn't going to end it for a while, but I don't want to drag it out any further, so I'll be ending it soon. There'll probably be one more chapter after this one. **

**

* * *

**"Jack!" Kate called as she ran through the jungle to find him.

"Over here!" He yelled back. Kate walked a little bit further until she found him. He was bringing some wood back to the beach to build a fire. "What happened?"

"He's going crazy," she said breathlessly. "Seriously. He had another dream. I died in his dream too."

"I have to give him a sedative," he said looking down at the ground.

"It didn't work before, what makes you think it's going to work now?"

"Kate-"

"You're going to drug him?" She asked completely flabbergasted.

"I'm not… you are," He said getting up from the ground.

"No… Jack I won't," she said shaking her head furiously.

Jack nodded. "Yet you had no problem drugging me?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Kate, it could be the only thing that could help him. We're kind of limited here. And I don't think he'd take anything from me if I gave anything to him."

"Fine… I'll do it, Jack. But this'll help him, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sawyer sat in his tent looking up at the tarp. He didn't want Kate to die. He didn't want to die. He didn't want anyone to die. Not now at least. But dying was inevitable. Especially with Frank right around the corner.

He was now convinced that his dream would come true. He should've never put Kate in this position.

He was scared, but he didn't want to admit it although his actions admitted it for him. Every time he closed his eyes he could see flashes of the dreams he had had. He could hear screams. He could hear Frank. It drove him crazy. He was completely petrified of what was next to come.

He had apologized; he had apologized many times, but sorry wasn't enough. He wanted to accept the fact that he was going to die, but Jack wouldn't let him.

Good old Jack. The hero. He had promised Sawyer that he wasn't going to die. Jack still didn't know how to get him out of it, and he knew that. So he started to accept that he was going to die.

Frank was coming to collect and it was going to be soon. He wouldn't stop until he got his revenge.

"Knock, knock," Sawyer heard Kate say from outside of the door.

He sat up in the sand, and moved back. "Hey, Freckles," he said with a smile.

When she saw him smile, she realized that it was a fake smile. He was covering up the sadness that he felt. She could tell because his eyes didn't twinkle. His dimples didn't pop. It crushed her inside. It made her feel guilty about what she was going to do.

"I brought you some juice, Sawyer," she said sitting down on the ground next to him. She held the cup over Sawyer's hand gently, and he took it from her.

He took a small sip from the cup before quickly drinking the rest of it. Kate winced. Sawyer's eyes fluttered open and closed. "You drugged me, Freckles?" He said drowsily.

She nodded as he started to fall backwards never breaking their eye contact. She held him in her arms, and she gently put his head in the sand. As soon as his head hit the floor, his eyes closed.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Haunted: Chapter 12**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! This is the last chapter**.

* * *

_Jack was running through the jungle farther from everyone and everything that would be able to hear him. He didn't mean to run that far but he couldn't help it. _

_Something was chasing him, and although he couldn't see it; he knew it, and he could feel it. He ran on dodging every tree, and rock that was in his way. Every breath was fast paced and shaky. There was no use in screaming for help, but he did anyway on pure chance that someone might be out there._

_"Help!" He screamed jumping over rocks. He kept running until he heard an eerily familiar voice. "Hello, Jack," the voice whispered, although it wasn't a whisper to Jack. To Jack it was as clear as daylight. _

_Jack stopped for a minute, and turned around to look behind him. Nothing was there. He spun around in a circle. He could not see it, but he could feel its presence. He could feel it moving upon him and he took off running even faster through the jungle. _

_It finally appeared before him. Frank did, and it stopped him and he almost slid into him. "Be careful, Jack," he told him. "Although, I'm not sure how careful you're being when you're standing right before me." _

_There was nothing left for Jack to do except to run. But he ran anyway. On a pure adrenaline rush he was able to run faster than he ever did, but he still wasn't fast enough to stop Frank. He heard gunshots going off behind him. _

_Something inside him told him to give up. _"_You _can't outrun him, Jack. He's everywhere," _the voice said. But it wasn't his voice. It was Frank's. _

_"Jack, just stop running, you'll only make yourself more tired, alright?" _

_Jack turned around and saw him. Jack's eyes diminished in fear and agony. Frank was waving a knife before him. "Wait, stop! Maybe-maybe we can work something out!" _

_Jack didn't remember doing anything to hurt Frank. "Sawyer." It's like Frank was reading his mind. "But that's all going to end after I finish you off." _

_"How many times does Sawyer have to apologize? He's sorry, and he _means_ it." _

_"I know he's sorry, and I know he means it, but… that doesn't mean I don't want my revenge. And I'm going to get it. _And _you're not going to stop me."_

_Franks finger hovered over the trigger as he moved closer to Jack. Jack was frozen up against a tree as the cold muzzle of the gun pressed up against his chest. "Hope you have had a nice life, Jack." _

_The final shot rang out against Jack's chest. His limp body slid down the tree pouring out blooding and staining his clothes and the ground beneath him submerging him in his own blood._

_Drip. Drip._

_Blood stained the tree from his open wound and it dripped onto Jack's face._

Kate walked down the beach from the jungle where she had just been talking to Jack. Jack was trying to convince her that drugging Sawyer had been the right to do, but it didn't work. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her prior actions as she saw Sawyer run out of his tent.

"Where's Jack?" He asked her as he was walking, kicking up sand down the beach. They were far apart, and he had mouthed it to her from down the beach.

Kate had not caught all of what Sawyer had asked, though. "What?"

When Sawyer came upon her, he asked again. "Where's… where's Jack?"

Kate knew something must be wrong if Sawyer was calling him Jack. "He's in the jungle- I was just with him. He's fine."

Sawyer wasn't acting like everything was fine, though.

"Wait, did you have another dream?" Before she had even said dream, Sawyer took off running through the jungle. "Jack!" He screamed.

Sawyer took off running through the jungle. "Jack!"

Kate ran closely behind him. "Jack!"

"Sawyer he's fine. I _just _left him. Let's go back to the beach." Sawyer ignored her as he kept running.

Kate kept up speed with him. "Sawyer, what was your dream about?" She asked grabbing his arm to slow him down. It only worked for a moment, because Sawyer kept walking. She wanted to know what happened, and why he was acting so scared.

"He's dead. He died in my dream." Sawyer jerked his arm out of her grasp and they kept walking through the jungle.

"Jack!" Sawyer yelled again.

Kate was confused. She did not understand why he was so worked up. None of his other dreams had come true before. They walked along further until Sawyer stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong, Sawyer?" Kate asked, quickly and nervously touching his back.

Sawyer was staring far ahead of them at a tree. She followed his gaze to the tree that was before them.

Continuous droplets of blood dripped down the tree onto something… someone.

"Oh, my God," Kate whispered as they walked closer to the body. Kate's eyes were filling up with tears with every step they took.

Sawyer leaned down next to the body. "It's Jack," He said solemnly, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat. This was _his _fault. He _never _should have gotten Jack involved.

"Frank killed him." It was almost unbearable to look at Jack's dead body. Sawyer turned to look up at the crying Kate that was standing behind him. He closed his eyes for he felt like he was going to cry.

He wrapped Kate in his arms. "How about we give him a proper burial, Freckles," he whispered sadly into her hair. He felt Kate nod into his chest. They walked back to the beach avoiding everyone that they came in contact with.

They quickly found a shovel, and came back to Jack. They dug a dee hole.

They felt no need to bring anyone else into it, so they gave him their own. Sawyer picked up dirt in his hand, and sprinkled it over Jack's body and he said, "I'm sorry, Jack."

As Kate and Sawyer silently walked through the jungle back to the beach, a question entered Kate's mind that she was dying to know the answer to. "Sawyer, I don't get it."

"Don't get what, Freckles?" He kept his eyes forward on what was ahead of them.

"Frank didn't get his revenge," when she started to explain what she meant, she started to cry because she started to think about Jack.

"He did, Kate. Making me feel guilty for another man's death. That's worth than death itself. He had it planned from the moment that Jack got involved." That was the conclusion that Sawyer had come to, and the only one that made sense.

It _was _worse than death to Sawyer. He would _never _be able to forgive himself for Jack's death. And that's just the way that it was always going to be.

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed this story. All of the reviews have meant a lot to me, and I'm glad you liked the story. Please review one last time!**


End file.
